What You Do To Me
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: What happens when you push away and leave the one you love when you feel you arent a real man anymore? What happens when you try to win her back? Will she still be there waiting? CenaOC, OCJeff Hardy, as well as others
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Cena walked into the women's locker room instantly smiling when she walked in. She couldn't help but laugh watching the other RAW divas sitting on the floor playing with her one-year-old son. She watched as Candice Michelle pointed her way and set him down on the floor. Gabriella knelt down and waited as he slowly walked over to her. She picked him up laughing.

"Chase James Cena you are as much as a ladies' man as your daddy is."

"Don't you mean was Bree?" Candice asked her friend.

Gabriella smiled at her friend nodding before looking at her left hand. She had been married for almost two years now to one of the WWE's hottest and biggest wrestlers, John Cena.

"You would think after two years I would be used to it."

Melina Perez noticed her friend's eyes held a little sadness and motioned to the others to give them some privacy. One by one RAW's divas headed out of the room. Melina walked over to where Gabriella now sat on a couch and sat next to her.

"Bree you ok?" Melina asked concerned.

Gabriella looked at her friend and shrugged her shoulders.

"For the past few days I have just had this bad feeling."

"Did you tell John Bree?"

"I tried. He just said I was over worrying again."

Melina couldn't help but laugh because it was true. Gabriella did have a bad habit of worrying way too much. It's just how she was.

"I can't explain it Lina. I just feel something is gonna go wrong."

Melina wrapped a comforting arm around her friend.

"I wish I had something to say or do that would make it all better but sadly I don't."

"Thanks anyways Lina." Gabriella said smiling.

Soon Candice came in and looked at Gabriella.

"You are in trouble girlie."

Gabriella looked at Candice smiling.

"What'd I do now?" She asked laughing.

"Your hubby is lookin for you. Apparently you were supposed to meet him earlier."

Gabriella smacked her forehead lightly and then looked at Candice.

"Will you go tell him I'll be there in like five to ten?" Gabriella asked pleading.

"Sure. No problem girlie." Candice said before leaving.

Melina looked at her friend concerned once again.

"Are you and John ok Bree?"

"Some days things are great…others not so much. But its normal problems. I'm trying not to worry. We got into a fight last night because we were supposed to go out with Randy and Samantha last night. He went out with some of the other guys including Randy. I tried calling him, but he never answered. So I tried calling Randy. Same thing as John. Then I tried calling Samantha only to find out she wasn't even on the tour. She was at home sick. I tried calling John a few more times before finally giving up around one am. He came into the hotel room around three am. I had just put CJ back down and John almost woke him up by being loud and drunk. I just shook my head and slept in the other bed in the room."

Melina couldn't believe what she had just heard. But when she looked at her friend she could tell it was all true.

"Now don't get me wrong I have no problem if John wants to go out with the guys. We've always been the couple who we can go out without the other, but still have times where we do go out together too. Its just…"

"He didn't call you to tell you that plans changed?"

"Exactly. Oh well. What can you do? I better get to his locker room before he sends someone else out looking for me." Gabriella said laughing at the end.

Melina couldn't help but worry for her friend as she walked out. The two had been close since they both premiered at the same time on Smack Down. Granted at the time they played enemies, but backstage the two formed a fast friendship. She just really hoped things would be ok for the married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella and Chase.

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella walked down to the locker room she shared with her husband. While they had been married for two years now, she still couldn't believe it sometimes. There were a lot of people who were very worried about the two being together and then married when it came to fans. Thankfully once the two were paired together on numerous occasions, the fans loved the two together.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile seeing John standing there holding his shirt for the night in his hand. Chase saw his daddy and yelled in his voice for him. John turned and smiled as Gabriella set Chase down on the floor. While Gabriella went to put her clothes on for her match, he knelt down and picked up his son and hugged him to him.

"Hey little man. What have you been up to?"

Gabriella smiled as she came out. "Your son is a ladies man in training. I walked into the women's locker room and he was sitting in the middle of all of them."

John smiled at his son. "That's my boy. You're my little pimp aren't you?"

John then looked at Gabriella. He could tell something was bothering her. He knew it had everything to do with the bad feelings she had been having. He also knew it probably had to do with him and some of his actions as of lately. He didn't really have an explanation for why he did the things he had done.

John set Chase down in his playpen they set up for him and made sure a few of his toys sat in there with him. He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella wore black pants, a white top that only covered her stomach and suspenders. The way she always described her ring apparel was she was the tomboy so to speak. She even wore what she called a pimp hat to the ring sometimes. She always left her long chocolate tresses fall in loose waves around her face. Tonight she was taking on Mickie James for a number one contenders match.

"You look beautiful." John said placing a kiss on her neck.

Gabriella smiled as she leaned up against him. It was times like this where she was the happiest. When John would sense she needed to be held or needed to be reassured. She loved how he could just read her mind sometimes.

"Thank you honey. After my match I'll be back in here to get Chase so you can get ready."

"You don't have to do that. Yall can stay in here."

Gabriella turned to John and looked at John unsure. John placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her to him. He placed a quick kiss on her lips and then placed his forehead against hers.

"I'd like yall to stay in here tonight ok? I know you haven't really come with me to the ring too much lately, but I thought maybe we could get Melina in here to watch Chase. Then you could come with me for my match with Randy."

Gabriella looked into John's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

John nodded and then placed his lips on hers. Gabriella found herself giving in to the passion of his kiss. As she pulled away a few minutes later, she noticed John licking his lips. She smiled and looked at him.

"Remember when we shared our first kiss?" John asked.

"Yeah. After two months of me turning you down for dates, you finally wore me down. We were doing a show in Tampa and so you set up a picnic dinner in your backyard. You set up a blanket with pillows and had candles around it. You even wrapped white Christmas lights around the railing and posts on your back porch."

John smiled as he pulled her over to the couch he had in his dressing room. He then pulled her onto his lap after he sat down.

"I was so glad you said yes that I wanted to make it perfect. I was too scared that if it was anything less, I'd get my ass handed to me by your dad."

"That was definitely a possibility. That night was one of the best nights of my life. The second was when you asked me to move in with you. The third was when you proposed."

"My proposal was pretty sweet."

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"We were in my hometown of Houston for a show. You sent me on a scavenger hunt that led from my dad's to the arena. You set up a picnic in your dressing room that night. Then you took me into catering, which was surprisingly empty, and pulled out this small ceramic box in the shape of a heart. You opened it after you said those beautiful words of how special and important I was. Inside sitting in blue velvet was a beautiful white gold ring. It just so happens it's the same ring that sits on this finger here." Gabriella finished flashing her left hand.

"Did you ever know why I picked then and there to propose?"

"Just figured you did it there because it was my hometown." Gabriella said.

"On that day in 2003 I saw you for the first time. I was sitting in catering and you walked in with this air of self confidence. You walked in behind your dad and I remember looking at Eddie and telling him that you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I remember Mark brought you over to introduce us, and I was just captivated. After speaking to you for all of twenty minutes, I just knew."

"Knew what?"

"I looked at Eddie after you walked away with your dad. I told him "Eddie, one day that woman is gonna be my wife." John said smiling.

"You did not."

"Ask your dad. Apparently at the next house show, Eddie told your dad to look forward to having me as his future son-in-law."

Gabriella just sat shocked. She made a mental note to talk to her dad later. Soon a stage hand came and told her it was time for her match. She gave John and Chase a kiss and told them she loved them. She stepped up to the curtain and took a deep breath like she always did, and then she let it out slowly. Soon Three Days Grace 'Are You Ready' was heard throughout the arena and she walked out ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After winning the match against Mickie, Gabriella watched as Beth Phoenix stood at the top of the ramp looking at her. Gabriella climbed up the ropes in the corner resting her feet on the second rope. Motioning around her own waist and then pointing to the belt, she looked at Beth Phoenix. Beth waved her hand into the air, and disappeared behind the curtains.

Gabriella headed up the ramp and then behind the curtains. She made her way down the hallways and headed back into the locker room she shared with John. She couldn't help but smile seeing John laying on the couch watching the monitor with Chase on his stomach asleep. She knew John's match was up very soon so she carefully picked up their sleeping child and then placed him in his playpen.

"Good match baby." John said pulling Gabriella onto the couch next to him.

Gabriella weakly smiled as he handed her an opened bottle of water. She took a sip and then closed it. Since she had time before John's match, Gabriella headed into the bathroom and took a shower. She came back out freshly changed and sat back next to John. The two just rested while John also focused for his match. Soon a stagehand came to get John. John placed a kiss on Gabriella's lips and then walked out.

"Hey girlie. Ready to watch your hubby's match?"

Gabriella looked up placing a finger against her lips. Her best friend Montgomery Reynolds and her boyfriend Jeff Hardy nodded as they came in quietly. Jeff sat next to Gabriella while Montgomery sat next to him. Half way through John's match against Randy Orton, Chase awoke. Montgomery smiled as she walked over and picked him up. She set him in her lap as she sat back down.

"What the hell?!" Gabriella exclaimed standing up.

Chase started crying and he reached for his mama.

"Mommy's sorry sweetie. She didn't mean to yell and scare you." Gabriella said as she rubbed Chase's back.

She didn't want to alarm her son that something was wrong, but she could tell something was wrong with John. When the match ended she wanted to go out there so bad.

"Here Gabbs give me Chase. Jeff and I will pack everything up and watch him for you. You go check on John."

Gabriella nodded and kissed Chase before handing him to Montgomery. She hurried out of the room and made it to gorilla just as John was being helped backstage. She didn't get upset when he didn't look at her because she could tell he was in tons of pain. She just followed the small group to the trainer's office. She watched as they did a small examination on him. She could tell they were going to have to go to the hospital and was thankful she grabbed her purse earlier. She felt a small hand on her back and turned to face Randy.

"Gabbs I swear…"

Gabriella held her hand up stopping him.

"I know Randy and so does he. I know he is going to have to go to the hospital. I just wish I knew what was wrong."

"I overheard them saying earlier that it might be a torn pectoral muscle."

Gabriella felt like her legs were going to give out from under her. Thankfully Randy was there to catch her. Soon John was being helped into an ambulance. Gabriella looked at Montgomery worried. Thankfully Jeff still had Chase in John and Gabriella's locker room.

"Don't worry about Chase. Jeff and I will watch him. We'll get all yall's stuff back to the hotel also. Do you want us to pack up your stuff in yall's room?"

"Please. Here's a key card. Pack all of our stuff. We'll probably have to fly to Alabama tomorrow."

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

"I'll handle it. Thanks though. I'll call your cell phone later." Gabriella said quickly hugging her friend.

After hopping into the ambulance, Gabriella looked at John worried. She wanted to cry so bad, but she knew she needed to be strong for him. John looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. He reached out his left hand for her wincing as he did. She weakly smiled and placed her hand in his.

John just closed his eyes. He was in pain and had so many thoughts running through his head. The bad thing was he didn't know how to describe them or why he was thinking them. All he knew was he couldn't look at Gabriella while thinking them and he was glad Chase wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella sat in the waiting room hoping she would hear from John's doctor soon. They were in Alabama so John could have surgery to repair his torn pectoral muscle. She had already called Montgomery to check on Chase who was now asleep. Montgomery and  
Jeff were watching Chase while she was in Alabama with John.

"Sunny…"

Gabriella looked up and saw her father, Mark Callaway standing there. She walked over to him, fell into his open arms, and started to cry. Mark just held his daughter and rubbed her back up and down.

"I'm so glad you're here Daddy."

"Me too darlin. Me too." Mark said hugging her.

The two went and sat down and waited together. They were soon rejoined by John's parents John Sr. and Carol, brothers Sean, Dan, and Matt, and cousin Marc.

"Stephen wants us to keep him updated. He said he was sorry he couldn't make it. He wanted us to tell you if you need to talk you can call him." Matt told his sister-in-law.

Gabriella slowly nodded. A few hours later John's doctor came out to let them know that them know the surgery was successful. John Sr. looked at his son's doctor and asked the question on everyone's minds.

"How long will he be out of the ring?"

"At the most, with this injury, I would say a year. We haven't told him yet since he is just barely coming out. Would you like us to tell him or would you like to Mrs. Cena?" The doctor told them.

"I think he'd take it better from his wife. Thank you for everything doc." Mark said placing his arm around his daughter, hugging her to him.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. John would be gone from the ring for a year. She didn't know what to think or say. When they showed her to John's room, she took a deep breath before entering. John looked over and weakly smiled at her. He saw the tears in her eyes. He held out his left hand which she took after walking closer.

"I'm ok baby." John said trying to reassure her.

"I know. You're always ok. Nothing can keep you down. The doctor talked to us…"

John could tell whatever she was told was bad news. He could feel himself starting to get angry. He could feel it growing inside him.

"What did he say?" John asked.

Gabriella looked away from him when she heard the harsh tone in his voice.

"What did he say Gabriella?" John asked again even more angrier. "Just tell me already dammit!"

"A year…you'll be out a year."

Gabriella felt John angrily rip his hand away from hers. She cried out in pain from how hard he yanked. John heard her, but he didn't look at her. He couldn't look at her.

"Your mom, dad, Matt, Dan, Sean, and Marc are in the waiting room. My dad is here also. Montgomery called earlier and said Chase said he loves you."

John just kept looking away from her. When she tried to touch him and hold his hand again, he just moved away from her or tensed.

"John…"

"Just get out Gabriella. I just want to be alone."

Gabriella just nodded and walked out of the room. That really surprised John because she normally she would have yelled at him for taking out his anger on her. She would have normally given him a verbal and possibly physical kick in the ass. He knew he had hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize or take it back.

After he was checked out of the hospital and able to travel, John and Gabriella were back in Tampa in their home. Thankfully John's cousin Marc was going to help out around the house and help Gabriella with Chase. Vince gave Gabriella some time off. They played up an injury she had from the match with Mickie. She would miss the house shows as well as three RAW shows.

"You ok Gabbs?"

Gabriella looked up from where she sat on the back porch watching Chase play. John's cousin Marc was looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine Marc."

Marc looked at her knowing she was lying to him.

"Ok let's try this again…are you ok Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at him and weakly smiled.

"Truthfully? Fuck no I'm not ok. John is pulling away from me as well as pushing me away. He wont even look at me or Chase. He won't let me help him or take care of him. He's taking his anger out on the situation on me. I am so used to deal with injuries and how they can effect someone. But this is so unlike John. That man in there sulking on the couch while cursing the world is not my John. That isn't my husband."

Marc didn't know what to say. What neither knew was John had heard everything. He knew then what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella watched as her son played in the backyard with the two dogs they owned. She smiled as her brown boxers Charlie and Honey played with Chase. They were running around with him and would stop and lick his face. Just seeing the smile on her son's face made everything seem okay. She knew something was wrong with John, but she didn't know what it was.

John pulled himself off the couch and walked into his office. Using his left hand he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. Soon someone picked up on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hey Montgomery."

Montgomery sat a little shocked. It wasn't that often John called her. For some reason she was beginning to think Gabriella was right when she told her that she thought things were going to get worse for her when it came to John.

"Hey John. What's up?"

When she heard John sigh, she knew something was really wrong.

"I need you to take Chase for a few days."

"What's goin on John?" Montgomery asked worried.

"I need to talk to Gabriella. It's very important. If Chase is here we won't be able to talk. I also need you to tell her its your idea."

Montgomery sighed. When John said Gabriella instead of Gabby, she knew it was bad.

"This is bad isn't it John?" Montgomery asked concerned.

"Yeah it is." John said before hanging up.

John then slowly got up and headed to the doors that lead outside from the kitchen. He watched as Gabriella played with the dogs and Chase. He took a deep breath as Gabriella came and sat in one of the wooden patio chairs they had. He then walked out and sat on the chair next to her. Gabriella looked up at him and he noticed the emotions in her eyes. It was like a mixture of fear, hurt, and concern.

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I just got off the phone with Montgomery. She wants to take Chase for a few days. She's on her way here."

Gabriella didn't need to look at him to know he was lying to her. She could tell by the tone of his voice. She figured that he finally wanted to talk and didn't want Chase there to hear it or witness it. She hoped it was that anyways. It was times like this she was glad that Montgomery and Jeff were spending time at Montgomery's house in Tampa instead of Jeff's in Cameron.

"Ok. I'll take him inside and pack him a bag."

John ran his hand down his face frustrated. He was just glad that they were finally going to talk. He just hated what he was about to do. He knew he had to do it though. An hour later, Montgomery and Jeff came to pick up Chase. Gabriella knelt down to speak to her son.

"Now you be good for Aunt Mo Mo and Uncle Jeff ok? Mommy will come get you in a few days. I love you baby."

Chase smiled up at his mom and nodded. He then wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. Then he looked at John. John just smiled and knelt down. He placed his left hand on Chase's back and gently pulled him to him. He hugged his son and couldn't help but smile as Chase kissed his cheek.

"I love you little man."

Montgomery looked at Gabriella when she heard John's voice breaking a little. Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders. Chase walked over to Montgomery and held his hands up.

"Well let's go. I bet Uncle Jeff is goin crazy waitin for us to get home." Montgomery said kissing her godson's cheek before looking at Gabriella.

"I'll call you to let you know we got to my house."

Gabriella nodded trying not to cry. It was still hard for her to leave Chase or have him leave. That was mostly why Chase was always with John and her. Twenty minutes later, Montgomery called to let them know that they had arrived safely. Gabriella walked into the living room to let John know.

"Come sit down Gabriella. We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella slowly walked further into the living room and sat down on the couch. She brought her legs up, tucking them underneath her. She pulled a pillow into her lap and rested her hands on top of it. John took a deep breath and then began.

"Since my accident in the ring, this has been the hardest thing for me to deal with. Well at least I thought it was. But feeling the things I have been feeling since then are worse than that. Then having to talk to you now about all of this tops both of those."

Gabriella just continued to look at him.

"I am angry. I can't wrestle, I can't play with Chase, I can't show my wife any affection except for a small kiss, and I can't help you out at all around here. I took that anger out on you and I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I also know it's not my fault this happened."

"Well that's good that you know that."

"That's not all I have to say Gabriella."

"Ok go on."

John stood up and began to pace.

"Since I found out that I was gonna be out for a year and wouldn't really be able to use both my arms…I've felt inadequate. I don't feel like the same person I was. I don't feel like I can be a dad or husband right now…"

Gabriella looked up at John in shock. She was really hoping he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying.

"John what are you saying exactly?"

John heard the emotion in her voice. By looking at her he could tell she was trying hard not to cry. He knew what he was going to say was going to kill her.

"I think we should separate for a little while. I won't be any help to you or Chase until I can be me again…until I feel like me again. I need space and time to do that. Please understand."

John sat down when he was finished. Gabriella covered with anger her need with wanting to breakdown. She just stood up and looked at him.

"If that's what you want that's fine." She said in a calm yet stony voice.

John just looked at her a little surprised. He watched as she walked out of the room and headed upstairs. He slowly got up. By the time he made it upstairs, he found Gabriella in their room packing.

"What are you doing?"

Gabriella put the shirt she had just folded into her open suitcase. She turned to look at him not bothering to hide the anger in her eyes or voice.

"Are you seriously asking me that John? You just told me you want a separation. You just said you need space. It's obvious you've put a great deal of thought into this. I'm gonna say you got this idea when you were first injured. So I am giving you what you want. I am going to spend the next two days, along with what's left of this one, and pack up Chase's things as well as my own. Then I am going to pack it all up in the U-Haul I am going to rent and move it out of here. Just remember this John. You wanted this not me. This was your idea and not mine. I love you and you know that. You want to let this injury mess with your mind. Well go ahead. I'll give you the time and space that you say you want and need. I won't wait forever though John."

Gabriella went into their bathroom and packed up her bath stuff, makeup, and other health and beauty essentials. She then walked back into their room and placed it in her suitcase.

"I'm going to stay at Montgomery's. I'll be back tomorrow to start packing. Goodbye John."

John looked at Gabriella as she zipped up the suitcase she was filling and took it out of the room. He heard the front door open and slam. He figured she was going to put it in her car. Meanwhile outside, Gabriella placed her suitcase and purse in the backseat of her blue 2007 Lincoln Navigator. She was glad she bought this herself. Otherwise she would have been calling Montgomery or Jeff to come and get her.

"What now?" Gabriella asked Montgomery as the two sat in Montgomery's living room later that night.

Montgomery didn't know what to tell her friend. She had never been in her position. Gabriella just angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and wiped the fallen ones from her cheeks.

"You have a right to be hurt and angry Gabbs. Don't hide it."

Gabriella just slowly nodded finally letting herself cry.

"What are you gonna do Gabbs? Are you staying there? What?"

"I called my dad on the way here. I didn't want to though that's for sure. He's letting me and Chase stay in the guest house at his place. He's going to get it ready for us on his off days this week. I called John's brother Dan. He's on a flight out here as we speak. He's going to help John out. Then over the next few weeks Sean, Stephen, Matt, and their cousin Marc will switch every few days or every week on who will help John. Dan said he told their dad that he's going to help me take care of Chase and John. He already knew they were gonna help out while I was back at work."

"So are you gonna pack up all of your stuff?"

"Yeah. Marc is on the plane with Dan. He's gonna drive the U-Haul and then he'll fly back home."

"And John?"

Gabriella just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to say when it came about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Note:** This chapter is going to be a little short because in the next one I'm going to skip ahead to when John returns.

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling more tired than she ever had. She really hoped the day before was a dream, but she knew its wasn't. She felt someone in the bed next to her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled seeing her son. While it somewhat hurt to look at her son, who looked exactly like John, she pulled him into her arms and kissed his head. Chase opened his eyes and smiled. He kissed his mother's cheek after placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Mornin honey. Did you miss Mommy?"

Chase nodded his head and cuddled closer to her. Gabriella just sighed sadly and placed another kiss on the top of her head. She looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand and knew she needed to get ready to head to the house to pack up her and Chase's things. Ten minutes later, after they got ready, Gabriella received a text message from Dan saying they just left for John's doctor appointment.

"Ready to help me pack?" Gabriella asked Montgomery and Jeff as she entered the living room at Montgomery's.

The couple looked up and nodded slowly.

"Well let's go. Marc will be there to help us as well." Gabriella told her friends.

"Is Chase coming to?" Jeff asked.

"He is gonna have to. Marc, Montgomery, you, and me will be packing. Dan is taking John to his appointment. Look I just want to pack up all of my stuff. I am going to leave most of Chase's things. All I need of his is some of his clothes, toys, and other necessities. Dad has plenty of stuff for Chase. He already has a bedroom set up there for him."

Jeff nodded sharing a look with his girlfriend. They knew things were going to be very hard for Gabriella today. He just hoped they didn't run into John. Unfortunately they weren't so lucky. Neither of them knew that it was going to take so long to pack things. An hour later they were still there. John and Dan pulled up to John's house and John recognized Montgomery's Tahoe and Gabriella's Navigator. He also noticed the U-Haul truck in the driveway.

"You looked surprised bro." Dan told his brother.

"I have to admit I didn't think she really would move out."

"You didn't give her much choice John. You pretty much told her you couldn't be with her and Chase anymore. She felt that she had no need to be here anymore. She also felt she needed to get her son out of here."

John looked at Dan with a glare. "Chase is our son. Not just hers…" He said with anger in his voice.

"Your son huh? That's not the impression you gave her John." Dan told his brother with just as much anger.

John just walked inside. He was about to walk back to his and Gabriella's bedroom when Montgomery stepped in front of him stopping him.

"What are you doing Montgomery?"

"You aren't supposed to be here John. You're gonna make this harder for Gabs. Not to mention Chase is here too. If he sees you he's gonna want his daddy."

John just sighed as he ran his hand over his face in frustration. He knew Montgomery was right, but he didn't want to admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Note:** This will be when John returns. Though I am changing his return a little.

**Chapter 8**

**Eight months later**

Gabriella looked at her son as she stood in her locker room. She was fixing to face Beth Phoenix for the Women's Championship. If she won it would be the first time she would ever be the Women's Champion.

"Gabbs…you ready?"

Gabriella looked up as she noticed Montgomery. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong Gabbs?"

"You aren't gonna like what I'm about to say, but I wish he was here. I need him so bad right now. I've always thought he'd be here when I had a shot at the belt for the first time."

Montgomery came over and hugged her friend. "You're gonna do great Gabbs. You are gonna beat her a…butt."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as Montgomery stopped herself from cursing. Gabriella knelt in front of her son.

"Ok Mommy has to go kick butt ok? I want you to behave yourself for Aunt Mo Mo ok?"

"Otay Mama." Chase said as he hugged her and kissed his cheek.

"Still doin what is scripted if you win?" Montgomery asked.

"Yeah. It's what they want. Why they involved him I don't know though." She told her friend as she walked out of the locker room.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella stood in shock.

'I won…' She thought as she dropped to her knees.

"The winner and new Women's Champion, Bree!" Lillian Garcia announced.

As she stood back up Gabriella heard the fans yelling out. She opened her eyes and noticed Randy Orton coming up behind her with a weird look on his face. She knew this was supposed to happen but she didn't know why. She took the microphone he held out to her and then she watched as he held a microphone up to his mouth.

"Well, well, well seems we have a new Women's Champion."

Gabriella stepped back until she was cornered against one of the turnbuckles.

"What do you want Orton?"

"Haven't you figured it out by now Bella?" Randy said with a smirk.

Gabriella glared at him as he used the nickname that her husband once used for her.

"No I haven't Randy. Why don't you fill me in?"

Randy reached out as close to her body as he could and grinned down at her.

"Oh I'll fill you in Bella…"

"Get the hell off me you asshole. I will never be with you." Gabriella said angrily.

"Why because of your precious husband? Where is he anyways? Oh that's right…I put him out with injury. He won't be back. Plus I heard he replaced you."

Gabriella pushed Randy away from her. "That's not true. John will be back and better than ever to kick your ass."

"So does that mean he did replace you?"

Gabriella glared at Randy before reaching out and slapping his right cheek. Randy rubbed his cheek before stepping forward towards her. The next thing Gabriella knew, Randy grabbed her and was kissing her. What she heard next, as she struggled against Randy, confused her. She heard the fans screaming and cheering. She felt Randy being yanked away from her and opened her eyes.

'What the fuck?' Gabriella thought.

Beating the hell out of Randy was her husband John. Finally John got off of Randy once Randy pushed John off of him and rolled out of the ring. John walked over to Gabriella and noticed not only the look on her face but in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Gabriella let herself enjoy the kiss for a few seconds before she pushed him away. John had to admit he was a little surprised when she did that. He was even more surprised when she slapped him. He watched as Gabriella rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp. After a few seconds he went after her. When they got to the back, Randy was standing there.

"Man you two put on a good act." He told the couple.

"Yeah I think Bella did a great job with it." John told his friend laughing.

Randy laughed along with him, both stopping when they noticed the look on Gabriella's face.

"I wasn't acting with you John. Stay the fuck away from me and don't call me Bella. Don't ever kiss me, touch me, or speak to me ever again. I can't believe you did this right now. Tonight should have been one of the best nights of my life, but your dumb ass just fuckin ruined it for me! Go back to wherever it is you've been with whoever it is you've been with!"

John looked at Randy confused as Gabriella walked off.

"What's she talkin about? I've been doin my rehab and shit. I haven't been with anyone."

"Um man that's what I was tryin to tell you. Jillian has been telling everyone that yall were shackin up since before you and Gabby split. She said that was why you really said all that you did to Gabby. The other reason why she feels the way she does is because she knows your therapy ended four months ago. She felt you didn't want her anymore, so she decided to start getting over you. She's even gone on a few dates with someone."

John stood in shock. His shock soon turned to anger when he realized what the last thing Randy said was.

"Who has she been goin on dates with?"

"You aren't gonna like it man."

"Who?" John asked with anger.

"Dave Batista."

John stood in disbelief. He thought Dave was his friend. How could he do this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella stepped out of the shower and sighed sadly. She wrapped her hair in a towel and then wrapped her bath robe around her body. When she walked out of the bathroom, she noticed she wasn't alone. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the m an sitting on the couch in her locker room.

"What do you want?" She asked hatefully.

"We need to talk Bella."

"I believe I told you not to call me that. You lost all rights to call me that."

"Ok look here's the thing. All that bull shit Jillian has been telling everyone isn't true. I haven't been with her in any way, shape, or form. I love you "

"What about Mickie? Ya gonna stand there and try to tell me you haven't been with her?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

John turned away from her, giving Gabriella her answer.

"Look John you wanted a break while you healed. You got what you wanted. But don't fuckin stand there and try to tell me you love me…"

"I do love you Gabriella." John said taking a step towards her.

Gabriella stepped back and held up her hands.

"Don't John. You don't love me. Because when you love someone, especially when you're married to that someone, you don't completely ignore them. You don't push them away. I told you that night that I'd give you the time and space that you said you wanted and needed. And I told you I wouldn't wait forever. After three months, I decided I wasn't waiting anymore."

"So it took you three months to get over me? You couldn't wait any longer?" John asked starting to get angry himself.

"I decided I was done with our marriage after three months because you fuckin ignored Chase. What kind of person ignores their damn child for three fuckin months? I'm sorry but I can't be with someone or married to someone who would do that. You'll be receiving divorce papers soon. Now get the fuck out of my dressing room."

John grabbed Gabriella's arm as he tried to walk past him back into the bathroom. Gabriella looked at him with a shocked look on her face and a hurt look in her eyes.

"We're not done talking Gabriella…"

"Actually you are. I believe she told you to leave."

John and Gabriella looked at the doorway to her dressing room. Standing there holding Chase was Dave. John looked at his son and couldn't believe how much he'd grown. John dropped Gabriella's arm and walked over to where Dave was standing.

"Hey big guy…" John said looked into his son's eyes.

Chase turned his face away from John and held onto Dave tighter. Gabriella and Dave both saw the look on John's face when Chase turned away from him. While Gabriella meant what she said when she told John she was done with him, she felt badly that, that had just happened. After that, John left the dressing room. Dave set Chase down where some of his toys were, and then he walked over to Gabriella. He placed his large hand on her sun kissed cheek and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"You ok?" Dave asked fully concerned.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly…as much as I hate him, I feel a little bad about what just happened between him and Chase. Though I'm not surprised. Chase feels neglected, and he should."

Dave nodded as he pulled her over to the couch that sat in her dressing room. He sat down, and then he pulled her onto his lap.

"So what do you have next Raw? Do you know?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be Mickie and Kofee versus Santino and Beth. Mickie hurt her shoulder really bad in her match with little Miss England, so they're gonna have a clip showing our new general manager telling Kofee to find a new partner or it will be a handicap match. Then later it will show a clip of Kofee comin out of a dressing room thanking the person for agreeing…"

"Then you come out and compete with him?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Not looking forward to it. I like Beth and she's a damn good competitor, but she's killer in the ring. In our match just now she about broke my back and shoulder."

Dave looked at his girlfriend of one and a half months concerned and worried. He gently set her on the couch and got up and locked the door. He then pulled her to stand facing away from Chase. He gently tugged her robe open and looked at her shoulder which was a little bruised. He then walked behind her and looked at her back which was also a little bruised.

"How about we take a bath when we get back to the hotel and then I'll give you a massage?" Dave asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Gabriella looked at Chase and noticed he had crawled onto the couch and fallen asleep holding Dave's jacket. She nodded to Dave as she leaned back against his hard muscled body. She knew she would need to talk to her son. She also knew she needed to talk to John. Though she wasn't looking forward to either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Chapter 10**

Later that night, after putting Chase to bed, Gabriella sat in front of Dave in the Jacuzzi bath tub in their suite's bathroom. Since they had just starting dating recently, they hadn't been sexual yet. So they were both wearing their bathing suits. Dave began to gently rub her shoulder Gabriella so not to hurt her sore body. He could feel knots of stress in her back and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Gabby?"

"Just thinkin'." Gabriella replied softly.

"About what?" Dave asked concerned.

"What happened earlier…" Gabriella replied sadly.

When Gabriella looked over her shoulder and noticed the confused look on Dave's face, she turned her body to sit across his legs.

"I need to talk to you about this. You are the only one who knows everything about what has all happened. You know everything including my feelings through out all of it. You also are the only one who knows just how hurt Chase has been through all of it. So can we talk about it?"

Dave nodded as he wrapped his arm around her back.

"I am not happy about what happened earlier between Chase and John. I know how important it is to have your father in your life. I don't want John and Chase to have a bad relationship. Now while I know you've pretty much been a father to Chase this whole time…I feel I need to try to see if I can fix this. Can you understand that? Will we be ok if I do that?"

Dave wrested his head against the pillow he made out of a towel he placed where the tub met the wall. He really thought about the whole situation including what had happened tonight. He then looked at Gabriella. He knew it would bother her and stress her out until she tried. He also agreed with her. It was important to have your father in your life. Gabriella knew that due to Mark and he agreed with it since his father wasn't there much.

"I understand, but I don't like you havin to spend too much time with John."

Gabriella nodded fully understanding.

"Trust me I'm not lookin forward to that. It's for Chase though and I'll do anything for my son. I don't want you to worry that anything is going to happen between John and me. I don't want him back. If I did, I wouldn't have filed for a divorce. I know things with me and you are just starting, and I wanna see where things could go."

Dave looked at her as she ran her hand across his cheek softly. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Ok Gabby. If this is what you want to do, then I will completely support your decision."

Gabriella smiled and leaned forward and kissed his lips slowly and gently. As the kiss began to grow more passionate, their hormones started to race. When Gabriella felt Dave's dick beginning to harden underneath her, she pulled back.

"David…" She said softly.

Dave placed his forehead against hers and began to catch his breath.

"I know. We need to stop. I'm sorry about this. I can't help it though. I have a beautiful woman against me kissing me like that…"

Gabriella shook her head while letting out a small chuckle.

"Whatever you say Dave."

Dave placed his finger underneath her chin and lifted her chin until she met his eyes.

"You are a beautiful woman Gabriella. I know there is probably a part of you that thinks you did something wrong for your marriage to be ending. You did nothing wrong though. You did everything you could've done. John was in the wrong not you."

Gabriella nodded slowly before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know me so well." She told him in a soft whisper.

"Well I should I hope I do. We've been best friends for a long time now…plus you are my girlfriend now."

"Am I part time or full time?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

Dave just shook his head as he laughed.

"You are never gonna let me live down saying that when I was on MTV Cribs are you?"

"Not anytime soon no."

Dave just placed another kiss on her lips before they just let themselves relax in the tub.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I only own Gabriella, Chase, and Montgomery.

**Note:** To those of you who read my stories, thank you for sticking around. I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I recently moved to a new state, and I am still getting my things moved in and getting settled. I am also borrowing a family member's computer to use the internet because I don't have internet on mine yet. Please be patient with me. I am working on new chapters for all of my in progress stories. I hope to update them all soon. Thank you for reading. Please remember to review.

**Chapter 11**

**Next RAW 1 week later**

Gabriella stood at the curtain waiting for Kofey. She adjusted her outfit and sighed. She hated when they made her wear pants that were so low, that if she bent down you'd see what color her thong or g-string was. Then with the top, it was cut to where if she wasn't careful, her breasts would fall out.

"Damn baby. You look hot." Dave told her as he looked at her black pants that hugged her ass very nicely and rode low on her hips, black wrestling boots, and yellow and green top.

"Mommy boo full." Chase said from where he rested on Dave's shoulders.

Gabriella smiled as Dave knelt down to set Chase on his feet. Gabriella then knelt down in front of her son.

"Now Dave is gonna watch you while Mommy has her match. Be a good boy ok?"

Chase nodded as he stood with one arm around Dave's jean clad leg. It was then Gabriella realized what Dave was wearing. He wore a white tank top, dark blue jeans, tan Timberland boots, and a long sleeve button up shirt that he left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. Gabriella smiled as she ran a hand up his large muscular chest.

"Lookin good babe."

Dave smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. As he leaned down for a kiss, he noticed Gabriella wouldn't meet him halfway. He smiled as he reached down and grabbed a hold of one of her butt cheeks. Gabriella jumped meeting his mouth with her own. Realizing what he did, and why he did it, Gabriella ran her hand down Dave's chest to his right nipple and pinched it as hard as she could. Dave jumped back and placed a hand over his right pectoral.

"Ouch. What was that for."

Gabriella just shook her head as she finished her stretches. She then looked up at him with a look that was a mixture of innocence and mischief.

"You know what that was for David. To think I was goin to see if you were up for some _fun_ tonight."

Dave wrapped on arm around her from behind, bringing her butt up against his groin.

"Wait until later." Dave whispered into her ear before he placed a kiss on her neck.

Gabriella softly moaned as he did that. She knew he did that on purpose. He knew that was her weak spot. She then moved a little causing her butt to move right up against his groin. This time it was Dave who moaned, causing Gabriella to smile. She then gently pushed Dave back since Chase still had his arms around Dave's leg.

"Later Dave. I have my match now. You and John still having that confrontation at the end of tonight?"

Dave nodded sadly. He didn't want to do the Cena vs. Batista angle. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He also knew that soon, they were going to bring her into it. He couldn't lie. Dave worried that with Gabriella having to be around John so much, that she might remember why she fell in love with him in the first place. Dave himself was falling in love with her, and he knew that John was still in love with her. He noticed it was time for Gabriella to go out. He kissed her quickly and then pulled himself and Chase back to watch from one of the backstage monitors.

'Here we go.' Gabriella thought to herself as she walked out to stand at the top of the ramp.

"From Houston, Texas…Bree!" She waved to her fans and did her little entrance thing.

She then inwardly rolled her eyes right before Kofey's music was about to come on. She hated what she was about to do. As soon as Kofey's music came on, Gabriella started to dance to the music, making sure to shake her butt like she had been asked to. Kofey came out as he was announced and did his thunder clap entrance thing. He then danced a little next to Gabriella. Then the two headed to the ring staring down their opponents. Meanwhile Dave and John both shook their heads with smiles on their faces as they watched from the two monitors they were watching.

'I love her.'

Neither knew the other man was thinking they same thing at that exact same time.


End file.
